


Please Forgive Me

by SailorLestrade



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe RPF
Genre: Cute, F/M, Gift, Make Up, Singing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-27
Updated: 2016-03-27
Packaged: 2018-05-29 08:49:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6367978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SailorLestrade/pseuds/SailorLestrade
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tom gives you a romantic gesture after a fight.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Please Forgive Me

The fight had been stupid. You didn’t even remember what it was over. But he had stormed out and you were curled up in bed, crying because you were sad and you were just so mad at him. He was a big idiot! How could you be in love with him?

Because he was Tom and he was the sweetest man in the world.

It was starting to come back to you. You and he were talking about him getting ready to leave again to film another movie, even though he had just gotten back from filming Skull Island in Hawaii. You were starting to feel neglected and that maybe there was another woman on the side. Of course, that caused a big fight, leaving you were you were at.

“Stupid face.” You mumbled under your breath when you saw a picture of him on your nightstand. You turned over and closed your eyes.

That’s when the faint sound of guitar and singing came from outside.

“Stupid kids next door.” You groaned. But then you recognized the voice and the song. And it wasn’t something that the partiers next door would listen to unless they were having sex.

“Please forgive me, I know not what I do. Please forgive me. I can’t stop loving you.” You heard Tom sing. You opened the doors to your balcony and walked outside with your blanket wrapped around you. You had to smile at what you saw.

Tom was standing underneath your balcony, guitar in hand, hands fumbling to remember the chords to the Bryan Adams song. He looked up at you as he sang. You leaned against the railing, watching him down below.

“Don’t deny me, this pain I’m going through.” Tom sang to you. “Please forgive me if I need you like I do.”

“Oh Tom.” You said softly. “I guess I forgive you.” You smiled at him. He set his guitar down and started to climb the drain pipe. You were confused until he managed the grab the bars and pull himself up to be face to face with you.

“Give us a kiss?” He asked sweetly. You smiled and leaned forward, gently placing your lips on his. After the kiss broke, you helped him climb over the railing. He would have to go downstairs and grab his guitar, but he wasn’t about to climb back down. He wasn’t that graceful.

“Hey Tom?” You asked as you held his hand.

“Yes my love?” He asked.

“I’m so glad your biceps developed.” You poked his arm and giggled. He just laughed and playfully slapped your ass.

The End


End file.
